


Defiantly not kidnapped

by Sharpshooter57



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Mutant Powers, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were "Kidnapped" By Logan to join the fight against Shaw although working in a team isn't your thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sat at a bar staring blankly as chatter went on around you, when a large man sat down next to you, he smelt strongly of alcohol already and yet he ordered more. You looked in the side of your eyes seeing his toned body and unwieldy hair.

"Look pal I know what you are, no one get's away from me without a scratch!" A man boomed drunkenly staggering over to both of you.

"Look Pal, just leave me alone" The man next to you growled, as you jumped off the stool.

"Then I'll take her!" The man yelled grabbing your collar you screamed as he held a gun to your head, the other man now on his feet, you watched as metal claws slammed into the mans head, as the clawed man pulled you forward away from the man.

"Look out!" You screamed as men stormed the place with guns even the guy behind the bar had one, you watched as a smirk grew onto the mans face as he began to attack them. You watched almost mesmerized by his attacks, you quickly noticed a man running towards claw guy.

"Stop" You glared as fell to the ground screaming in pain, "Bye" You muttered clenching your fist as the man stopped moving.

"Hey kid..." The man panted.

"(f/n)" You answered back he looked shocked.

"No code name?" He questioned, "You are a mutant right?"

"I never felt the need to give myself a code name, I try to stay off the radar, unlike you Wolverine"

"Well, aren't you a smart one" He glared down to you, he froze as stopped a bullet in front of his head in a ball of liqueur and threw it back at the man killing him.

"Logan" He nodded patting your shoulder as he walked past, "Come with me kid" He said as his claws came out once more, "This won't take long"

"Oh Christ, look I don't want to go with you-" You were whacked with something hard and fell to the floor.

"Hey kid, hang in there!" You heard Logan yell as the room spun around.

 

"So you found her?" A man questioned as Logan replied, "And you kidnapped her?"

"No I wouldn't say kidnapped, I mean she knew where she was going before the incident so..." Logan said muttering the last part.

"I don't care where I am, I'm leaving" You groaned as you ripped wires out of your skin and sat up seeing a new face.

"You should really lie back down" He smiled in a calm voice, you ignored it and jumped up, glaring at Logan.

"Ok for the record I saved you" Logan smiled raising his hands.

"I saved you" You glared at him as he shook his head.

"Oh is that right Logan, this girl saved you" Scott mocked as he walked in.

"Cram it Scott" Logan glared back at him as you laughed slightly as you headed for the door.

"Where are you going miss?" A man smiled as he followed you, "My names Charles Xavier" He smiled as you turned around and he held his hand out.

"Nice to know" You sighed shaking it, you felt a slight twitch in your brain and quickly kicked the man away, Logan caught him.

"Quite a kick you've got there" Charles laughed coughing slightly as he stood up.

"Just let me go" You snapped at them both, "Who ever is behind me right now, get lost" You growled as a skinny man in glasses slid past.

"Hank and everyone, this is (f/n), she's a new edition to the team" Charles smiled as they all looked at you.

"Excuse me but I didn't sign up for this" You shouted as Logan laughed patting your shoulder.

"I didn't ask for it either bub" He muttered as he walked out, you tired to follow but you were dragged back in by some force.

"Erik" Charles hissed as Erik walked in pushing you back against a wall.

"Oh great another one, look I don't want to join your freak show" You sighed landing on the floor and crossing your arms.

"So what can you do?" Charles asked, as he stood in front of you smiling.

"Kick all your butts" You said coldly as you were flung against a wall.

"Erik enough!" Charles snapped, as you hissed standing up.

The other man shrugged and walked out, "I'm so sorry" Charles apologized as he stared into your eyes.

_It's ok, it's only me, Charles the man standing in front of you_

You quickly looked around to the others who stood looking at you.

_I'm in your head, now don't re-act_

"Get out!" You screamed holding your head and running towards Charles, only to be slammed away by Hank.

"Hank, there was no need really" Charles sighed as he looked down to you on the floor, "We'll talk more later"

 

"Fuck me" You growled sitting up, "Ok I'm in a bed" You quickly threw the covers off you sighing with relief as you were still clothed.

"I know Logan kidnapped you but we're not like that" Charles sighed as he shut a book, you looked over to the corner of the room where a woman sat next to him, "This is Raven, she's no harm to you"

"Let. Me. Go" You repeated as Raven walked towards you, slowly turning into you, "Oh yeah because that's comforting" You sighed getting up, Raven stood in your path.

"Move" You glared.

"Move" Raven said in your tone.

"Charles, I suggest you remove this woman before I kill her" You and Raven both said at the same time.

"Something wrong?" You smiled to Raven as she fell to the floor.

"Raven!" Charles snapped as he ran to her side, freezing you in place.

_Explain yourself, Logan said you saved him._

_Because he saved me_ You thought back as you walked out the room and straight into Logan who was smiling.

"Hey kiddo" He smiled, you glared up to him and walked past yelping as he grabbed your collar and dragged you into his room, throwing you on the bed.

"You know he's trying to help" Logan sighed.

"Yeah right" You rolled your eyes, you watched Logans every move as he prowled around you.

"If you're going to kill me, it's not a good choice" You sighed as you tired to stand up but Logan forced you back down.

"I know what you can do" He said making you freeze, "I haven't told them I know because I don't want to"

"And neither do I" You glared to Logan.

"Look, we need new recruits this guy called Shaw, and if Erik and Charles are working together it must be bad" Logan laughed slightly before looking down to your unchanged face.

"And you want me to..?, what kill people? rip then limp from limb?"

"No...well maybe...look all I know is that I was sent to recui-"

"You were following me!?" You yelled.

"You never have been good with words have you Logan" Charles smirked as he walked in and Logan groaned.

"I'll leave her to you" Logan scolded as he walked out, "Don't touch my stuff!" He cried back.

 

"You're not going to let me go are you?" You sighed looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Unfortunately, no but I can make this worth your time, considering it's saving the planet you live on" Charles smiled as you raised an eyebrow, "Now that I've peaked your interest, we need you to help fight a man named Shaw and his group of mutants"

"So you're forcing me to become a solider?" You asked as Charles froze, "You're asking me to sign my life away to a cause I know nearly nothing about and to fight along side a man who kidnapped me, a man who has only hurt me by throwing me against walls, a man who knocked me out and finally you. The man who has read my mind without permission" You snapped as Charles laughed slightly.

"As horrible as it sounds, yes love that's what I'm asking"

"I don't have a say in the matter do I?"

"Well, you could kick our asses and run but I can't see that going to well for you" Charles smiled making you smirk, "You can leave as soon as it's over"

"Alright, the moment that Shaw guy draws his last breath, I'm out" You glared looking down the Charles hand and shaking it.

"Oh one more thing!" Charles called as you walked out the room.

_I would try not to annoy Erik, you see he's sensitive._

_I swear to god if you don't get out of my head I'll kill you_

After that all you heard was a small chuckle from Charles in your head, you sighed as you wandered around the house and finally found a way out, you headed over to a fountain where the guy who knocked you out was fiddling with something.

"Oh...look I'm sorry...I erm didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, it's not the first time I've been knocked out this week" You sighing sitting on the edge of the fountain as Hank was messing with a computer.

"What are you doing?" You asked as Hank looked towards you. "Come on spill it"

"You're really interested?" Hank smiled almost beaming at you.

"Yeah, I mean are you trying to fix the fountain or something, because there is water in the ground"

"As much as I would like to fix the fountain that's not what I'm doing, in fact Erik and Charles fought in this fountain and it contains their DNA" Hank sighed pointing to a red stain.

"Oh you want it washed away?" You smiled jumping up.

"Well...yes, I'm trying to erase all their DNA off this sight so people can't-"

"Might wanna move your tech" You smirked as Hank grabbed his laptop and leaped out of the fountain, you closed your eyes water flew out the top of the fountain, you slammed it against the blood stain making you and Hank both jump as it smashed into tiny pieces.

"Shit..." You muttered looking back to Hank who looked at the rubble than back to you, "Was that expensive?"

"I don't think you would have enough to fix it anyway" Charles smirked from one of the windows, you instantly dropped the ball of water onto the ground soaking both you and Hank.

"So you control water?" Charles shouted, "Wait there!" He cried.

You quickly jumped out of the fountain only to be pushed back in by Logan, "He said stay  (f/n)"

"You're not Logan" You glared as he smirked turning into a blue lady, "Raven, you trying to do something?"

"Nothing at all!" She smiled, "And how did you know it was me"

"Lucky guess" You smiled as Charles walked over.

"Something wrong ladies?" He questioned looking at the two of you.

"Nothing, I'll leave you to it" Raven mumbled as she walked away.

"So you control water, that's very interesting" Charles smiled, "When did you first discover this"

"I would rather not talk about it" You said coldly, "And don't dare look for the answer"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Charles sighed, "You know you're going to have to pay for that" Charles smirked as you quickly turned red.

"I didn't mean to...I...I was...trying to help Hank and-"

"Fascinating" Charles nodded as you kept blabbering on.

"I'm really sorry...I'll do something to make it up-"

"Perfect, I've got something in mind" He smiled, as you stared at him blankly, "You can spend the whole day collecting books for me", your jaw dropped.

_Now, now I won't be that bad_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD_

You looked to Charles who was laughing as he walked off, you sighed laughing as you followed him into a large library, you noticed Erik sat in a corner floating two metal orbs around his fingers.

"Show off" Charles muttered as he lead you down the large corridors of books.

"Ok here's a list" He smiled handing you a piece of paper, you read the book names and began to look around.

_"You alright, you seem to be a bit lost, you're in Erik section of this place"_

_"Charles"_  You growled mentally

_"Really I'm trying to help, go to your right"_

You sighed out loud as you followed Charles instructions picking up the books and finally making you way back to him as he sat next to Erik playing chess.

"Ah you're finally back" He applauded as the books landed at his feet with a thud.

"There, I'm off now"

"That fountain cost a lot of money you know" Charles sighed making your turn back.

"Oh so this lady broke the fountain?" Erik questioned as you once again began to blurt out some form of apology.

"I have a task for you" Charles said looking up from the chess game, "Go get me some tea"

"Tea..?" You asked "Nothing else?"

"No, tea will be fine, Erik would you like anything?" Charles asked, you rolled your eyes and looked at Erik.

"I would also like some tea, but make it correctly"

"Of course" You sighed as you walked out the room.

It took you a while to find the kitchen but you did it, Logan was sat at the table with a girl with brown hair and two strands of white, another girl sat next to him. You routed around the cupboard before you found the tea grabbing it and turning the kettle on.

"I'll have a coffee" Logan called over as you groaned, you were quickly horded by orders, people were yelling at you.

"CHARLES!" You screamed as everyone looked at you.

_"You called?"_

 "Get down here and make you own tea I quit, I'll pay the money for that fountain I don't care!" You yelled

_"No need to yell, I can hear you fine in your thoughts"_

_"Alright then come down here and make your own bloody tea"_

_"So harsh with your words"_

_"Oh come on like you've never been angry"_

_"I've been angry many times in my life"_

_"Anyway come make your own tea because I quit"_

You walked over to the sofa and flopped down, looking up to see your were laying over Logan's lap, "I'm not moving" You sighed as Logan laughed.

"Alright kid, but I can't promise I won't move" Logan smirked.

"Is she flirting with him?" One of the girls whispered, the other one quickly began to whisper back.

"This isn't flirting" You muttered looking down to the two girls and sitting up not noticing where you elbow was, earning a mighty groan from Logan as you laughed sitting up. "Sorry" You smirked as you walked towards the girls.

"Flirting involves more passion, and more seductive tones-"

"Like you could seduce someone-"

"Shut it Logan," You snapped, "I've seduced plenty of men in fact that's how I've been getting by, going from home to home, stealin...borrowing money" You coughed.

"How can we use flirting!?" A girl boomed.

"You're too young Kitty, maybe when you're older" Logan shouted from the sofa as you nodded.

"Can we see your techniques in action?" Kitty beamed as you laughed, "Do it on the next person who walks through that door!"

"Well I mean-"

"Oh have fun kid" Logan called as Charles walked through the door.

 

You took a deep breath before walking towards Charles.

"Hey...I'm sorry" You muttered standing behind Charles are he turned, "I'm sorry I was such a pain, I just...didn't want to cause any more pain and so many people have hurt me"

"Its ok" Charles muttered as he placed the mug on the sighed, you let a tear roll down your face as Charles pulled you into a hug.

"Woah...magic" Kitty muttered

_"You know, I know what you're doing right?, and I have to say it's a convincing act"_

_"I knew you would do this"_

_"Do what?"_

You buried your head deep in Charles chest as he patted your back, you smirked as you thought of yourself wearing black lingerie, laying across Charles desk, calling his name softly. Charles quickly turned red and pushed you away, "Something wrong?" You winked as you imaged yourself unhooking the top half, at this point Logan was looking at Charles who was a flustered mess as he quickly turned around.

" _You know you could always stop looking?"_

"I've got something to attend to" Charles coughing running out the room.

"Now you've got to chase him and catch him, that's the last step" You shouted to the girls who scrambled to their feet and charged after Charles as he yelled for them to stop.

"What did you do to him?" Logan questioned walking towards you.

"Coffee right?" You smiled holding out a mug of coffee as he grabbed it.

"Alright kid, I like you" He laughed patting your head as you took a sip of your tea, "And I don't think I'm the only one who likes you" Logan winked making you choke on your tea.


	2. Boy who murdered love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapter name couldn't think of anything better

 

You and Logan sat on the sofa talking, you felt some what relaxed around him.

"Is it just water?" Logan questioned looking at you.

"No it's really any form of liquid but don't tell Charles" You said back as Logan nodded.

"Our little secret bub" He smirked ruffling your hair as you huffed.

Logan got off the sofa and you followed suit, wandering down the corridor behind him.

"Looks like you've got a follower" Charles smiled as you didn't notice you had walked into his office behind Logan.

"Yeah, she's growing on me" He smiled using you as an arm rest.

"Logan" You growled as he didn't move, "Anyway when is this fight at? and more importantly when can I leave?"

"Why would you want to leave this wonderful place" Logan said sarcasm practically dripping off his tongue.

"I can't give you an exact date, I'm sorry" Charles apologized as you removed Logans arm off your head.

"Fine" You sighed, "So where am I staying?"

The room fell silent.

"So you kidnap me and then don't give me a place to sleep" You complained.

"You're welcome to sleep with me kid" Logan said.

"You'll slice her to pieces if you have a nightmare" Charles sighed, as you stepped sideways away from Logan.

"Good point " He nodded.

"You're more than welcome to stay with me" Charles smiled.

"I'll sleep on the sofa" You said walking out as both of the boys sighed.

 

You stood waiting in the living room waiting for everyone to clear out.

"Here, comfier than what you're wearing" Logan smiled handing you a t-shirt.

"Thanks," You smiled as he nodded telling everyone else to clear out.

You waiting till everyone was gone before you threw your leather jacket and top off shoving Logans one on...it was massive nearly a dress. You sprawled out across the sofa trying to get comfy, you groaned as you stood up taking your black jeans off and throwing them on the floor before laying back down and falling to sleep.

 

"Is she dead?" Someone muttered as you felt someone breathing on your face.

"Kitty, leave the girl alone" Logan shouted over as you yawned.

"Way to go wake her up Logan" Charles smirked, as you opened your eyes seeing Logan, Charles and Hank sat at the table while Kitty was sat next to you.

You looked over to Hank who was bright red, Logan who was just smirking and Charles who was a mix of both.

"Miss where are your trousers?" Kitty smiled, you instantly looked down seeing the top had ridden up and you lay in your panties, you quickly pulled the top down and jumped up looking away from the men.

"You pervs" You snapped over your shoulders, as you shoved your jeans on.

You shuffled over to the counter, you were about to grab the kettle when it kept moving an inch away every time. You glared at Erik as he stood smirking slowly moving the kettle as you went to grab it, you smirked back and moved it towards you as Erik raised an eyebrow as you got into a fight.

"Both of you cut it out, you'll break it!" Charles scolded the two of you, Erik sighed as you grabbed the kettle and turned it on.

"I'll have a tea" Erik said as he sat at the table, "From the top shelf"

You stared up looking at the stupidly high self, " _God who even keeps tea up there!"_  You yelled mentally as Charles laughed slightly as you sighed, you clambered onto the counter standing on your tip toes reaching for the tea the best you could grunting as you pushed it back with your finger.

"Something wrong?" Erik said smugly, jumping slightly as water flew past him encasing the tin and putting it on the counter, you jumped down and put it in a mug, handing it to Erik.

"No, nothing at all" You smiled back as you made yourself a cup of your (favorite tea) and walked over to the table, sighing as there wasn't a spare seat, "Logan I'm sitting on you" Before he could even respond you were sat on his lap drinking tea as he sighed, placing the newspaper in front of the both of you as he read it.

"So (f/n)" Charles coughed as you made a noise Logan not moving the paper, "I was wondering if you would join me for some training"

"What training can she do with you Charles, she would be better off with me" Erik called as Logan folded the paper.

"You're too loud" Logan groaned as he stood up without warning and you smashed your head on the table, "Oh sorry bub" Logan said trying not to laugh.

You launched him across the room as he smashed into a bookcase, "Whoops sorry" You groaned sitting up and smirking at Logan who hit you with a rolled up newspaper as he walked past.

"How did you do that?" Charles asked intrigued.

"Did what?" You smiled trying to mask what you just did, as Charles and Erik both sighed.

"Ok...so it's not so much water it's more liquid in general, for example blood" You explained.

"That's amazing!" Charles beamed as you jumped slightly, "May I ask you some questions!?"

"Shall we go train?" Erik offered.

You stood looking at the two of them, god it was like choosing a  puppy from a basket of two.

"Erm, no offense but training sounds more fun, sorry!" You yelped as you followed Erik out the room as you heard Charles grumble something.

 

"As much as I would love to, that's the worst idea" You sighed to Erik, "I don't feel like fighting you"

"You're too weak anyway" Erik smirked as you glared at him, "I always knew it, I let you have the kettle before anyway because I wanted tea"

"Bullshit!" You yelled pointing at him, "Take that back"

"I don't see why I should considering it's the truth" Erik sighed, blocking a tunnel of water with a sheet of metal.

"I'll make you take it back" You glared as you stuck out your hand as Erik looked at you confused, before noticing the lake shaking and water flying towards your hands in a beam.

You twisted it around your body and around your arms, you smirked as Erik watched hypnotized, you lifted one finger and Erik hissed as water wrapped around his leg throwing him to the side.

"You should always check behind you" You smirked yelping as a sheet of metal flew towards you, you pushed it away with water.

You kept attacking each other, not doing serious damage but enough damage to start running out of breath.

"Enough!" You snapped as you lifted Erik up in the air, he was shocked at first before he lifted you up, "I'm not even wearing metal...jeans fuck me!" You screamed as you started fiddling with the jeans.

"What are you doing!?" Erik said flustered as you took off your jeans and they dropped to the floor as you landed with a thud, along with him.

"Ha, I'm not wearing metal anymore!"

"Yes you are" He smirked as you felt a tugging at your back, you glared at Erik, "Do you want to win?"

You blushed as you scrambled on your back as Erik lifted and moved you around, you smirked as you pulled the bra through an arm sleeve and threw it away.

"I can get rid of metal but you can't rid of your blood!" You shouted as you landed on the floor, Erik was a deep shade of red before he started laughing.

You turned to your head seeing Charles stood with your bra on his head, he stood even redder than Erik, you tired to keep a straight face before you started laughing nearly crying.

"Omg that's perfect" You laughed as you calmed yourself down, "I'll get it back in a min I've got to beat Erik!" You called as you opened your hand towards Erik as he lifted into the air, his laughing stopped as metal flew at you as you used your other hand to smash it away with water.

"Surrender you perv!" You shouted to Erik.

"You're the one who took all your clothes off!"

"Because you made me!" You yelled back, you smirked as you pointed tunnel of water rested just on Erik's neck, "So, what do you say?"

"I say your top has slipped" He smirked instantly falling to the floor with a thud as you looked down seeing your top was still in place.

"You cheat!" You yelled running towards him and hitting him on the chest as he laughed.

"Good training, I guess you're not worthless after all" He winked as he walked off.

"I erm...Think this is yours" Charles coughed holding out your bra, "And your jeans are over there"

"Ah...thanks" You smiled grabbing the bra and turning so your back was facing him, throwing your top off and putting the bra back on as Charles made some form of noise.

"Something wrong?" You questioned turning pulling the top down, before shuffling into your jeans.

"No nothing..." Charles laughed nervously.

"Ok good, I've got to catch up with Erik now so..."

"Oh...well actually I was wondering if we could have that talk?" Charles smiled as you looked at him sighing.

"Look I would rather not talk about how I got this powers, or my past actually, so really...I want to start anew" You smiled to Charles as he looked at you, "I want to start anew with you!"

"Me!?" Charles said alarmed, he could feel himself blushing.

"Well, you guys, not just you, you know like Logan and Erik!" You smiled as he sighed, "Speaking of which gotta run!" You shouted as you ran off in the general direction of Erik, "I'm not done with you!" You yelled as he noticed you flicking his wrist slightly sending you flying.

"Hmp" You said as you smacked into something before feeling a hand on your chest.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked gripping you making a noise escape your lips, "Oh god sorry!" He yelped trying to scramble away from underneath you, he finally rolled to the side and sat next to you as you lay looking at the sky.

"You wanna know something?" You asked as Charles looked at you still slightly embarrassed, "You and Erik are both massive pervs" You laughed as Charles blurted out some form of reply best he could.

"I really didn't mean to" He sighed holding his head, as you sat up.

"It's fine really" You laughed, "But I get to see you topless and in your underwear one day too" You winked jumping up and walking back to the house so Charles wouldn't see your flustered and red face.

"Smooth bub, real smooth" Logan smirked as you walked in.

"Oh shut up" You glared as he laughed.

"I'm sure you will one day!" He called after you, only making you blush even more.

 

You wandered around the massive mansion before you heard another voice, you poked your head around the door and saw Hank sat fiddling with some chemicals.

"Hank!" You called as he dropped the tube, you slowly hissed as you walked towards him, "Sorry...was that...important?"

"Erm...sort of" He sighed, as he began to pick up the glass.

"Oh wait I know!" You smiled as you lifted the liquid off the floor holding it in an orb as Hank looked at you, you slowly fed it into another test tube sighing as the last drop went in, "I fixed it so...we good?" You questioned sticking out your fist as Hank looked at it confused, "You bump it"

He slowly raised his fist as you rolled your eyes bumping yours into his, he smiled at you.

"That's our thing now, K?" You smiled as he nodded, "Ok, I'll leave you to whatever this is" You said gesturing to the equipment as you walked out, "Oh and if you spill anything else just call!"

You wandered out the room and once again set off wandering around the mansion, you clambered up and ladder into the attic, you looked around for a light switch finally finding it as a single bulb lit the room dimly. You shuffled over to a pile off books all about human mutation, you shook some dust off a large pillow and curled up and began to read the book. Time flew by and by hour 3 your were a good halfway through considering the size of the book you were pretty proud, you hummed as you turned the page a small note falling out, you picked it up.

"Important point for essay, paragraph 10" You read out loud, "Oh these are Charles old books, wait did he go to university!, Or is he still going to Uni and oh god I just lost his page!" You shoved it back in, in a random place before here a slight laugh.

 _"So that's where you are"_ Charles sighed in your head, " _I thought you had run away but you were just reading my old books"_

You watched as the attic hatch open and Charles walked in and over to you.

"So, do you like the book?" He asked as he sat down next to you.

"Yes, it's really interesting!" You smiled to him as he smiled back, "Did you read all of these!?"

"Yes I did, well I had to, to become a professor-"

"You're a professor!" You shouted as Charles laughed.

"Yes I am, well if I had someone to teach" He laughed before sighing as silence fell.

"Teach me" You said as he raised an eyebrow at you, "Come on  read to me!" You handed the book to him as he coughed opening the book to the page you were on.

Charles began to read, it was so relaxing so calming, his voice was so soothing...so...attractive the way words rolled off his tongue, god you want to kiss him.

"What?" Charles stuttered looking at you.

"You ok?" You asked looking at him as he nodded.

"Yeah, I just totally forgot about his" He quickly made up and went back to reading.

Unfortunately for you, you begun to grew weary, you yawned resting your self on Charles, groaning as you shuffled under his arm as rested your head on his shoulder, you could feel yourself slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

You yawned opening your eyes, you noticed your were now laying on Charles as he was asleep his hand gripping around your side, while the other hand lay over the book on his stomach, you smiled as you shuffled up slightly kissing in on the cheek, you could tell he was smiling but you chose to ignore it and wrap your arm around his side before laying your head on his chest, his heart was beating fast.

"That's because of you" He mumbled out, making you blush as he squeezed your side, "We should go join the others, they'll be worried" Charles said trying to get up.

"Nope" You said pressing down on his so he couldn't get up, "Send them a brain message or something, I want to stay here"

"Alright" He smirked as he removed his hand from the book and pressed the side of his head, "We can't stay here forever you know" He said looking down at you.

"I know, but it's so quite and peaceful" You muttered into his chest smelling the fabric, "God you even smell good"

"Thank you" Charles laughed blushing dramatically, unfortunately you couldn't see.

"I'm going back to sleep" You yawned as Charles brushed a piece of hair out of your face.

"Ok, I'll try not to move" He muttered as you closed your eyes.

 

"(f/n), I'm sorry but we need to go" Charles muttered as he stood above you, you yawned stretching on the pillow, Charles held out his hand and you grabbed it pulling yourself up. "Come on it's important".

You groaned as you followed Charles down to the kitchen where Erik, Hank and Logan sat.

"Oh you've finally returned" Erik sighed, "I thought you would keep (f/n) forever"

"Aw, you miss me buddy" You smiled as you sat down in-between the two, Charles sat down opposite you all.

"So what did you need?" Charles asked.

"I know the location of were Shaw is, he's on a boat and we thought we could use (f/n)'s powers as they would be very useful" Erik said as Charles nodded.

"What, you want me to over throw the boat?" You asked puzzled.

"Yes, destroy everything" Erik said as Charles shook is head.

"No we just want you to scare them"

"Scare them what good would that do!"

The two began to argue as you sighed looking at Logan, "Do what you want bub" He muttered as he stood up and walked off.

 

You all waited till night time before you made your way to port, with Erik and Charles.

"So you want me to wreck that?" You questioned pointing to a rather large boat as Erik nodded, "And Charles is doing..?"

"He's trying to look inside their heads it's out duty to make sure they don't escape" Erik said as you nodded.

You walked across the water and to the boat, you were about to flip it when a large flash came from the boat, you could have sworn there was an man in army uniform on there before, you shook your head and took your position. Water rose from the water and shot through the boat as you heard the mutants yelling and running, you raised an eyebrow as a man in a suit looked at you, you watched as tornado's formed in his hands, you quickly threw water at him sending him flying to the other side of the boat and smashing into a bar.

"There's something underneath!" You called moment later Charles was telling you there was a submarine.

"Erik!" You called, you watched as he was struggling to hold it up, "I'm coming!" You shouted as you ran over forcing the water up screaming in pain.

" _(f/n), it's not worth it I can't read their minds!"_ Charles called.

"But Erik, he's going to die!" You cried beads of sweat forming on your forehead, "He won't stop!", you're whole body froze as a red man stood in front of you, the next thing you knew you were miles above the sea. The man vanished. You began to fall.

"Crap crap!" You yelled trying to face the water, and lift it up, "Damn it!" You screamed.

"(f/n)!" You heard Charles shouted, you looked towards him as he held Erik in the water.

"Fuck!" You snapped taking a diving position as you hit the water, you opened your eyes and tired to swim up, your body in too much pain to move, "Help" You gargled out, you felt your body moving upwards.

 

"(f/n)!" Charles called as he patted your face, you opened your eyes taking a deep breath in as you coughed up water, "Thank god" Charles muttered sighing with relief.

"Crap" You muttered looking at your arm which was bruised, "Damn it they got away"

"Who cares about that as long as the two of you are ok" Charles sighed as you looked to your left seeing Erik who smiled at you.

"Sorry, I fucked it all up" You muttered standing up as Erik and Charles stood next to you, "I should have lifted the boat out of the water, they wouldn't have escaped then" You muttered as you walked towards the sea.

"Forget about it, it's fine" Charles sighed placing a hand on your shoulder, you shrugged it away and walked onto the sea, "(f/n)" He said softly.

"I'll come back later, I just need some time alone" You sighed as you kept walking out and sat on the sea.

You stared out across the sea, as the other two walked away, you sat watching the waves move around you, you felt the fish swimming underneath you and every movement from the boats, you lay down on the sea letting your body float naturally.

"Maybe I shouldn't go back" You sighed as you lifted your hand letting water trail up your arm, you concentrated as the bruise began to vanish as you hissed in pain, "No, I will go back" You muttered clenching your fist, "They need to pay!" You snapped  the water around your hand turning into spike and firing off.

You walked back to shore and making the water come out of your hair as you walked up the beach to see Logan sat on his bike, "Hey Bub need a lift?"

You smiled as you climbed onto the back  and wrapped your arms around him as you made your way back to the mansion.

"Where are the other two?" You questioned as you walked into the mansion which was quite.

"Getting some new recruits" Logan sighed as he got back on the bike, "I've got some things to take care of bub"

"Wait you're leaving!" You shouted running towards him, "Logan...please take care" You muttered kissing his forehead knowing there was no way you could change his mind.

"When am I not careful" He smirked as he drove off.

You stood in the pathway of the mansion, maybe Hank was here somewhere, you started to wander around when you found a note.

"We've been moved to a government facility, here are the directions" You read out loud sighing as you grabbed the note stuffing it in your pockets before heading towards a bike, you revved up the engine and set off towards the government facility.

"So, this is the place" You sighed parking the bike, screaming as a mans body fell out of the sky, you quickly scrambled to your feet as you ran inside hearing Raven scream.

You dodged the falling bodies from the sky, trying your best not to scream as you ran towards the voices.

"Adapt to this" Shaw said as he placed a ball on energy into a kids mouth, you stood shaking as his body turned to stone before finally exploding.

"How dare you" You growled out gaining everyone's attention, "How dare you!" You screamed throwing all of Shaw's team against a wall, "How dare you take his life!"

"(f/n)!" Hank called, you turned quickly seeing the red man smiling at you.

"Not again!" You screamed as he held you in the air.

"No water this time" He muttered into your ear letting you go, you grabbed his hand so he couldn't escape.

"You're coming with me!" You snapped, throwing him under your body as you began to fall.

"Sorry, Charles" You muttered, as you closed your eyes.

You expected the ground, but it didn't come. You slowly opened your eyes to see you were mere inches off the floor and Charles stood there Erik next to him, you released the red man from you grip as he vanished.

Erik gently dropped you to the ground, you looked up expecting to see Charles but he was too busy scolding the recruits.

"Are you ok?" Erik asked crouching next to you, you looked at him tears in your eyes as you jumped forward hugging him, crying into his shoulder   "Thank you" over and over.

"It'...it's ok..." Erik stuttered not knowing what to say.

"He doesn't even care does he" You muttered pulling back and sitting on the floor looking at Erik, "He didn't even come to ask if I was ok...he just went straight to telling them off"

"I'm not very good with these things just like him" Erik sighed as he stood up, "But I'm sure he does care...I think"

You laughed slightly, "Well thank you for caring Erik" You sighed standing up, "You know I don't even know how I feel anymore".

Erik now stood next to you as you watched the recruits arguing with Charles, you lent you head on Erik's shoulder as looked down to you then back to the argument, you noticed from the corner of your eye Charles was watching you, "Erik, really thanks, but I think I need to leave" You muttered as he looked down, you stood on your tip toes and kissed him on the lips. You looked back over to Charles, glaring before you walked off and back towards the bike and set off down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it & tell me what you think in the comments below


	3. Your past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sad truth about your past is revealed

 

You kept on riding, swerving between cars seeing families laughing and travelling together, you hands griped tighter as you sped on, you kept going until you made it to a bar. You parked up and walked inside ordering a drink, you kept going, kept drinking more and more, getting drunker and drunker.

"Crap" You muttered standing up holding your head and wobbling towards the bathroom, kicking open a stall and sitting on a closed toilet seat. You rested your head in your hands and slowly worked the alcohol into a ball in your stomach before running to the sink and forcing it out.

"I hate that" You coughed turning the tap on and flowing the water into your mouth.

"Are you some kind of magician?" A woman asked shocked as she stood at the door, you quickly turned the water dropped to the floor.

"How much did you see?" You asked, commanded a strip of water that went into her open purse on the side.

"I saw you doing stuff with water, it was beautiful actually" She smiled as you smiled back as the water slithered away holding some money.

"Hey what's that!?" You shouted pointing to the corner, the woman turned and you grabbed the money stuffing it in your back pocket and walking out. You slammed the money down on the bar as the man looked confusingly at you.

"Something wrong?" You growled as he slowly nodded his head.

"Some guy came in, paid for your drinks and left" The man said gaining your attention, "He said go back home bub"

"Bub..." You smirked as you scraped the money off the bar and ran out, you jumped on your bike and sped back towards a old building.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" You called as it echoed around the empty house, you walked up the stairs the clicking of your heels was the only sound as you brushed your hand against the walls.

You opened the bedroom door and walked into your parents room, and over to the side table were a photo of you and your parents lay, you smiled before putting it back and looking at the empty room, spider webs and dusts made it look like a setting for a horror movie. You opened the wardrobe jumping a mile back as a box fell onto the floor, after you had sorted out your breathing, you slowly approached the box lifting the lid off and looking down to see a letter. You felt tears running down your face as you saw you mothers handwriting as you read on you let out a shaky cry.

"Dear (f/n),

By now we will be long gone, and I'm not sure if you will ever read this letter but I'm sorry...if you're reading this it means we didn't make it, I'm sorry we couldn't stop them honey we did try our best, we will always love you"

"Yeah, you gave your lives for me, and I've fucked up everything you lived for!" You snapped kicking the box as it slammed against a wall, you watched as a locket fell out, you shook as you picked it up and opened it. There was a photo of your mother and father on their wedding day and a photo of you when you were a child, you clenched it in your fist before stuffing it in your pocket and walking out.

You heard footsteps your whole body tensing as you saw two men in uniform, "Someone's here they tripped the mutant sensor" The man said, "I'm sure of it"

"You looking for me" You growled as you walked down the staircase.

"It's...it's you!" They yelled shaking pointing their guns at you, you smirked as water flew out of the pipes ripping the guns in half.

"Two men..?, huh I wish it was that much before" You glared as the water flew around their necks slowly tightening, "Actually, I've got to thank you for the enhancements"

"You've evolved further" A man hissed out before you raised him into the air.

"Yes thanks to you" You sighed as you walked away, "You'll be hung like my parents" You glared back as the water held them from the ceiling.

"Please, I've got a child" One man pleaded, "Have mercy"

You laughed bitterly as you looked at him, "Well, I'm sure they're better off without you, you utter piece of trash!"

Their bodies went limp as you released the water and it flowed back into the pipes, a ringing came from one of their pockets, you bent down and picking up the phone.

"Is everything clear?" A voice asked, "Hello?, is anyone there"

"I'm sorry but your message can't reach the dead" You muttered then hung up, you smashed all the water pipes open you could find and walked out climbing a tree, you forced the water into a whirlpool as it started to rip the house to shreds as cars arrived, you began to move the water towards the men before you were flung to the ground.

"Don't" Logan glared down at you, you looked at him as the water broke, gently pushing the men away, you lay looking up and Logan a tear rolling down your cheek.

"I...I...I didn't mean too" You cried as Logan picked you up and carried you off as you cried into his chest.

"It's ok bub, it's not your fault" Logan muttered as he sat you down on his bike, and climbed on behind you, "I'm taking you back, understand"

"I can't, I can't look Charles in the eye" You muttered as Logan revved the bike.

"Then don't" Logan said as you set off on the bike, "But I can't promise he won't look into yours"

You gripped over Logans hands as he sped off down the road, your whole body began to shake as you pulled up to the mansion, you looked back to Logan as he nodded and let you off.

"Hey bub!" Logan called as you walked off, you turned around looking at him, "I didn't kidnap you this time" He winked as he drove off making you smile.

You made your way up the drive as the new recruits stared at you, you froze as you saw Charles and Erik laughing together, you grudgingly kept going slipping into the mansion before they saw you.

"(f/n)?" Hank asked, you looked up seeing a blue monster making you jump and slam the door behind you, "Oh...yeh you haven't seen me like this" Hank sighed you could feel the sadness in his voice.

"I think it's cool, I mean it's just a bit of a shock but I love it" You smiled as Hank just sighed, "Hey" You smirked sticking your fist out as Hank smiled bumping his against yours.

"You're still Hank, the smartass" You muttered as you walked past, well, ran past as you heard the door opening, you kept running not looking back as you dived into a room, you rested against the door hoping they didn't see you. Looking around you figured out whose room it was, well I mean there was large claw marks all over the walls, you sighed as you traced your fingers over the cuts in the wall.

"(f/n)" A knock came at the door, you quickly spun around, "It's me Charles, can I come in"

"No!" You snapped back quickly, "I...I want to be alone!"

"Oh...sorry to disturb" Charles muttered, every foot step as he walked away broke your heart more and more.

"At least Charles knocked" You glared up at Erik as he walked in and shut the door.

"So, where have you been" Erik said, so much for a hello.

"I've been out"

"Obviously, but where?"

"It's none...none of your business!" You snapped at him, as he walked towards you.

"(f/n)" He said softly placing on hand on your shoulder, "I know what you did, you just killed those men," You looked at Erik shaking, "Charles told me"

"Oh god" You muttered crying, "I didn't want to-"

"You were right to kill them, there's a war coming, the more we kill now the better" He smiled down to you, you looked him in the eyes he's being deadly serious.

"Erik, I shouldn't have killed them"

"They killed your parents didn't they-" You slammed Erik against a wall, your hand gripping tightly around his neck.

"Don't you dare bring them up!" You yelled using all your strength to control his blood rendering him mentally and physically powerless, "Don't you dare speak of them, you don't know what they did" You gripped tighter as Erik began gasping for breath, your eyes filled with rage.

You felt your hand loosening as Erik fell to the floor, you turned seeing Charles looking at you holding two fingers to his head, you released Erik of your powers as he scrambled up and towards Charles who looked at you like you were a monster.

"I think it is better if you were alone for now" Charles said coldly walking out the room, shutting the door.

You crumbled to the floor, holding your head, screaming and crying as you fell to your side looking at your hands, "I nearly killed him...I nearly killed again"

You lay on the floor, still not moving as the tears dried on your face, you lay looking at slash marks on the wall.

"I fucked up mum...I fucked up again" You muttered softly as you formed a ball off water and slowly twisted it around your fingers, you watched the waves.

 

*Flashback*

"Mum, mum look!" You shouted as you controlled water around your body.

"Very good" She smiled patting your head, you stopped smiling as you father walked in blood staining his face.

"Mum?" You asked as you watched the two of them talking, "Mum what's wrong, what's wrong with dad!" You cried as he fell to the floor.

"(f/n), go hide!" She snapped, you stood shaking your head, "(f/n), please they're coming" She said her voice cracking.

"Come with me!" You shouted as she stood over you shaking her head, bending down and placing a kiss on your forehead.

"I can't" She muttered as she picked you up, you were kicking and screaming as she shoved you into a wardrobe locking the doors and tying the door shut with rope.

"Be a good girl ok" She smiled looking through a slit in the wardrobe, you could see she was crying, "Never forget that we love you"

You watched silently shaking, tears streaming down your face as you watched them drag your bloodied mother and father out of the room.

"Leave them alone!" You cried banging on the door, you ripped the water pipes from the wall water flying towards the cupboard slashing the rope, you jumped out running down the hall, slowing down to a walk before falling to your knees seeing your mother and father being hung.

"Mutant scum" They laughed, as a man started to hand them money.

"How dare you laugh" You muttered your voice shaking as they turned to face you, instantly pointing their guns at you.

With one slick hand movement you cut their guns in half with water, they started to run from the door...you sealed it with water.

"Why did you hurt them?" You muttered slowly going down the stairs as they begged for their lives, "You honestly think I'm going to spare your life?"

You shot a pillar of water through a mans chest as his friends watched, you froze grabbing your head, you could feel it, everyone's heart beat, the movement of their blood, the speed at which it moved. You looked a man in the eyes as you walked towards him, "I can't move!" He blurted out as you placed your hand on his head, he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Now!" A man yelled before you could react a tranquilizer was shot into your neck, you staggered to the side ripping the bullet from your neck.

"No...I refuse" You muttered forcing the liquid out of your body and throwing the empty bullet shell onto the floor.

"Be gone!" You screamed as all the men fell to the floor.

You stood shaking looking at the field of bodies around you, you fell to your knees clasping your head in your hands crying softly, "I fucked up...I killed them...I'm sorry mum"

*End of flashback*

 

You slowly walked over to the window looking out side, you watched as rain fell onto the small fountain, "I guess Charles got it fixed" You smiled softly sighing as you clambered onto the window-ledge resting your head against the wall. Opening the window you stuck your hand out as the water ran over you, you let the water trickle over your skin turning your hand around and catching water in your palm and slowly turning it into a ball, a clash of thunder came from outside the ball of water smashing and falling to the ground. Shutting the window you jumped down and headed for the door, running down the corridors hoping no one was there as you ran outside.

"(f/n)?" Hank questioned as your ran past, "Why are you crying?, are you ok?"

You ignored him and ran into a forest, twigs grazing the bottom of your feet, your whole body stopped working as you fell to the floor, curling in a ball and crying.

"Who ever is there go away!" You snapped not raising your head, you could hear their foot steps getting closer, you sighed standing up forming a spear of water by your side, "If you take another step it will be your last" You said as five more spears forming behind your back pointing in the direction of the figure, "I said fuck off!" You screamed firing the spears off hearing a man cry, you stood looking at Logan who lay on the floor. "Lo...gan?" You muttered covering your mouth staggering back as you looked at his still body, "I.." You felt like your were going to be sick, you turned away as you ran in another direction.

"Logan!" You heard Charles shout, you kept running, " _(f/n), wait!"_ Charles called inside your head as you shook it, you kept running faster and faster as you could hear someone getting closer.

"(f/n)" Hank panted as chased after you slowly gaining on you, "Wait, please were not going to hurt you!"

"But I will" You muttered slowing down to a walk knowing it was pointless to run, "I mean look what I did to Logan...he's...dead.."

"You don't know do you?" Hank said looking at you, "Logan, he's fine"

"No he's not I just ripped his fucking body to shreds!" You exploded at Hank as he shook is head.

"His body has the highest regenerating speed" Hank explained as you sensed someone else approaching.

"You trying to kill me bub?" Logan panted as he walked towards you and Hank, "It's going to take a lot more than that" He smirked slightly.

"You're....ok" You muttered slowly walked towards Logan placing your hand on his cheek as he looked down at you curiously, "No, but if it wasn't Logan I would have killed them!" You snapped slamming a fist on Logans chest, you froze as his arms wrapped around your back pulling you into a hug, "Please stop"

"I've got orders to bring you back bub" Logan muttered scooping you up and carrying you back.

"I don't...I can't go back" You snapped to Logan you tired to freeze his body but you were too drained.

"Well Charles wants you back" Logan said signalling to Hank to run on.

"No he doesn't, just put me down" To your surprise Logan but you down gently on a tree stump.

"Look Kid, you're caused me a fair share of trouble" Logan sighed, "And look, if you want to run, I won't stop you"

You looked at Logan, he was telling the truth he looked concerned.

"But honestly, I worry about you bub" Logan said sitting on the floor, "Not as much as Charles does" You looked down at Logan, "Yeah, that guy won't shut up about you, how he saved you from the water, how good it is that you like his books, huh what a nerd"

"Did he actually say that?" You questioned as Logan looked up.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to you" Logan sighed, "Although he's still pissed about you kissing and nearly killing Erik"

"See I can't stay here!" You shouted standing up, Logan quickly jumping to his feet.

"As much as you don't want to, I think it's best if you did come back" Logan muttered as he turned and walked back towards the house, "It's your choice, I can tell Charles that you were too fast"

You watched as Logan went out of sight, you flopped back onto the tree stump. You listened to the rain running off the leaves and onto the floor, you watched a small stream forming and running down a hill, you looked down the hill seeing a deer laying with a bullet wound, you quickly ran down the hill slowing down not to scare it.

"It's ok" You muttered slowly approaching it and stroking it's back, I'm not here to hurt you"

You slowly moved your hands over the bullet wound, you formed a small slither of water and sent it into the wound pulling the bullet out as you held the deer down, "Sorry, I know that hurt" You placed both your hands over the wound and closed your eyes, as you forced the blood back into the wound, forcing it to clot.

"Damn" You sighed falling to the ground next to the deer, which lay panting, "Go on home" You smiled as it wobbled to it's hooves and ran away, you lay there water pounding down on your face, "I should go home to"

You staggered to your feet and made your way back to the house, you froze as your hand hovered over the door handle, "You let her go!" Charles boomed, "Stop making excuses Logan!"

"Look the kid made her own choice" Logan sighed.

"She's alone Logan!" He yelled, "I don't want her to be alone, not anymore!"

"She can survive by herself" Logan said back to Charles.

"That's not the point, what happened to her parents, I felt it, I didn't want to, I watched it all through her memories they were too strong to block out, she's hurt Logan" Charles said as you heard him sigh.

"Yeah...that kid is hurt, but she knows what's she's doing" Logan said, "Isn't that right kid!?" He shouted making your body tensed, you quickly went to turn away when Charles opened the door.

You both stood looking at each other, he was in the same state as you, wait, was he crying before.

"(f/n), I didn't mean to look at your memories...I...I'm sorry" He muttered.

"Are you going to let me in, it's cold outside" You smiled as Charles looked at you, smiling slightly as you followed him in, you looked to Logan mouthing "Thank you" He smiled as Charles lead you upstairs.

"We found you a room by the way" He said opening a door to reveal a bed with a small bookcase to the side and a wardrobe, "So..night..and try not to run away again" He smiled as he walked away.

You lay down on the bed for what felt like hours, you couldn't sleep, you slumped out of bed and made your way towards where a light was coming from, you peered into the library seeing Charles reading.

"(f/n)?" Charles questioned looking up from the book, "What are you-"

"Will you read it out loud?" You asked walked towards him, "I really like it when you read"

"Sure" Charles smiled as you sat next to him on the sofa.

He read for a while, you felt yourself becoming tired you lay your head down on his lap, slowly closing your eyes.

"I'm glad you came back" Charles muttered as he turned the page.

"Me to" You murmured out before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the sad chapter guys, but hope you liked it anyways :))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it <3 first x-men story I've written so sorry if the characters were a bit out, leave a comment if you want me to carry it on or just tell me what you think


End file.
